Remember
by Aube
Summary: Le passé prendra une grande place dans la vie d'Harry cette année. Je peux pas en dire plus Reviews svp!


Remember  
  
Avant-propos: Voici une nouvelle fic qui, je crois, se démarquera des autres. Elle se passera beaucoup dans le passer, je m'explique. Les deux maraudeur encore vivant raconteront plusieur chose qui se sont passer dans leur temps, plusieur fantôme feront leur apparition ( Cedric, peut-être Lily et James Potter) C'est la 5ème année d'harry à poudlard et y'aura pas de couple ( Je déteste les histoire romantico-téteuse qui ressemble au feu de l'amour ou encore les fic porno écrite par des jeunes de 13 ans... scuser mais c'est pas sa l'amour. Parcontre j'ai rien contre les slash) Ha oui et sa commence directement à Poudlard, la ou la vrai magie est!  
  
Disclamer: Tout appartien à mon idole J.K. Rowling  
  
Chapitre 1 La porte  
  
Harry se réveilla seul dans son dortoire, nous étions encore en plein été et aucun élève, à part lui, vivait dans entre les murs de se célèbre collège de magie. Harry allait célébré son 15ième anniversaire dans deux semaines, il avait vraiment hâte car tous les gryffs étaient, bien entendu, conviés à Poudlard pour cet évennement. Lentement, il repoussa ses couvertures et se leva. Il portait des boxers et un grand tee-shirt. Il se diriga d'un pas lent vers les douches du dortoire. Il prit une serviette blanche et douce avec, brodé dessu, les armoiries de Poudlard. Harry partit l'eau et se lava. Il était partit de chez les Dursley une semaine au paravent à cause d'attaques qui c'étaient passé très proche de chez lui. Il était donc partit en catastrophe et était attérit ici, à Poudlard. C'était asser commique les profs en vacances. Minerva McGonnagal apréciait prendre du soleil sur les rives du lac et Dumbledore faisait de longues promenades dans le parc, Harry l'accompagnait souvent et ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Parfois, ils discutaient de l'époque ou ses parents étaient à Poudlard. James était tomber amoureux de Lily quand celle-ci avait déjouée un des tours des maraudeurs, un tour particulièrement ingénieux et compliqué avait précisé Dumbledore en souriant.  
Harry sortit de la douche et s'habilla en moldu mais sortit sa cape d'été et il la jeta sur ses épaules. Il sortit du dortoire, traversa la sale commune et poussa le tablau de la grosse dame. Le couloir était désert, comme les autres jours finalement car il était seul avec une poignée de profs dans le vaste colège. Il avanca dans le couloir face à lui, d'un côté il y avait de grandes armures qui bougeaient la tête quand on passait devant et de l'autre côté, il y avait de hautes mais étroites fenêtres faitent avec des petits losanges. Harry continua et arriva dans une cage d'escaliers. Au dessu de sa tête, les autres escaliers ne cessaient de se déplacer. Il avanca mais rendu au milieu, celui-ci décida de se déplacer: -Grrr, ça commence mal une journée ça. Dit-il impuissant tandi que l'escalier le menait dans une autre direction.  
Quand enfin il s'immobilisa, Harry continua à monter et arriva devant un couloir sombre et poussièreux. Il y avait aucune fenêtre pour l'éclairer. Pousser par une curiosité poignante, il avança dans le couloir. Il avait l'impression qu'il se passait quelque chose, une puissante ora magique, Harry la sentait. Au bout du couloir, il tomba nez à nez devant une grande porte de bois. Il tira sur le loquet de fer mais c'était vérouillée. Le jeune sorcier sortit sa baguette magique et murmura: -Alohomora  
Rien ne se passa mais un murmure étrange persa le silence. Harry colla son oreille contre la porte, il en avait la certitude, cela venait de derrière la porte. -Vous croyez professeur Dumbledore qu'elle c'est réveillée?  
Quelqu'un venait, Harry se plaqua derrière une colone de pierre. C'était Dumbledore en compagnie du professeur Rogue: -Oui, j'en n'ai bien peur. Répondit le vieu sorcier en caressant la porte du bout des doigts. -Mais c'est une bonne chose répliqua Rogue, vous savez se que ça singnifit? -Ho oui, bien entendu. La mince limite entre le royaume des morts et le notre, celui des vivants, est brisé.  
Sévérus réfléchit un instant avant de dire d'une voix étonnée: -Les mort pourront revenir à la vie? -Ho non, on ne peut défaire se qu'il a été fait mais leurs fantômes auront la posibilité de revenir sur terre. Seul ces êtres ont la capacité d'ouvrir la porte, aucun sorcier ne le peut. -Tout les fantôme peuvent le faire? -Non, bien sure que non. Seul ceux ayant une mission à accomplire dans l'intéret des vivant et ceux qui ont été arracher à la vie de façon violente peuve la franchir... -Quel sont les chances de revoir... enfin, vous savez, la famille Potter?  
Dumbledore marqua une pause et répondit d'une voix à peine audible: -Si ils ont à revenir, je serais le premier à les acceuillir de nouveau... Pour l'instant, partont d'ici avant que le jeune Harry ne nous entendre. Il pourrait me posé des questions bien embêtantes.  
Les deux sorciers rebroussèrent le chemin et disparu dans la lumière. Harry, encore sous le choc de se qu'il venait d'entendre, sortit de sa sommaire cachette et regarda la porte. Derrière elle, se trouvait peut-être ses parents, il espérait de tout coeur qu'ils ouvrent la porte et revienne le rejoindre, il avait tant de choses à leurs dire. Harry partit sur les traces des deux professeurs et emprunta un passage secrêt pour arriver le plus vite possible à la grande salle. Devant les deux batants de la porte de la grande sale, Harry sembla hésité à entré, le trouble se lirait-il sur son visage? Il regarda autour de lui et se décida à ouvrir la porte. Au fond de la sale, McGonnagall discutait avec le professeur Bibine qui eu un large sourrir en l'apercevant s'aprocher de la table des enseignants ou il mangeait depuis qu'il était a Poudlard pour les vacances. -Bonjour Harry fit McGonagall, j'ai une proposition à vous faire. J'aurais aimé attendre jusqu'a vote aniversaire mais Bibine m'a fais comprendre que cela vous ferais plaisir de le savoir d'es maintenant. Le poste de capitaine dans notre équipe de quiddich est désormait vacant et je crois que vous feriez un excellant capitaine. Acceptez-vous cette offre?  
Harry était sous le choc, il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un cognard dans l'estomac: -Oui, oui, avec plaisir professeur... je sais pas trop quoi dire... merci, merci beaucoup!  
McGonagall et Binine eurent un sourrir complice: -Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, vous avez toutes les capacités requisent pour devenir le meilleur capitaine qu'ai jamais eu Gryffondor!  
Harry gratifia les deux professeures d'un large sourrir avant de commencer à manger. À cette instant, Dumbledore et Severus Rogue firent leur entré dans la grande sale. Rogue était toujours aussi sinistre mais le souvenir de la conversation qu'il avait entendu tantôt lui revint à l'esprit: Il voulait revoir les Potter, mais pour quelle raison? Dumbledor, les yeux aussi pétillant qu'à l'habitude regarda Harry un instant avant d'aller s'assoir a sa place. Décidément, plein de mystères allaient hantés Poudlard encore cette année.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Voila, le premier chapitre est terminé. Bha, je sais, il est pas terrible et il se pourrait que je n'ai pas asser d'imagination pour terminé cette fic... à moins que vous m'aidiez!!! OUIIIII, j'aimerias que vous me proposiez des idées ou des conseils que je suivrais... parfois car ça pourrait aussi me donner des idées... enfin, je veux des Reviews... SVPPPPPPPPPP!!!! Pis j'aimerais savoir si vous voulez revoir James et Lily pis si y'a un personnage spécial que vous voudriez voir ( inventer par J.K Rowling la, pas un perso sortit de votre fertile imagination!) 


End file.
